Main Story
List is in alphabetical order by surname. If the character has no surname, first name will be used. Will be updating to include a listing by location shortly. Asterisk indicates unclaimed character. The following is a list of characters by job and location. The location is just a general idea of where the crew member can be found. For example, when it says that Marines are commonly found in the Recreation Room playing cards, that doesn't mean they're always there. They also sleep in the barracks, eat in the galley, and get drunk wherever they can find alcohol. =The Nocturnal Thunder= Marines Location: Recreation Room Lightning Arch Title: Lance Corporal. Lightning Arch is the jokester of the 18th Marine team. Orphaned at a young age, Archy (as his friends call him) is as open to combat as he is to practical jokes. Blackjack Title: Sergeant. A (unicorn) platoon leader on the Nocturnal Thunder. A somewhat shady marine rumored to have black market contacts, though tolerated for his skill in magic combat. He has a pleasant personality, though this only serves to hide a more menacing interior. Ragnar Bloodeye Title: Combat Specialist. A former pirate, Ragnar Bloodeye is a badass among badass on the ship, being a former, minatour pirate whose life was spent under the mast. Ragnar. A bit of a philanthropist, he does have a soft side, however, and seems to generally be trying to live a life. Still, Ragnar is still a bit bombastic, a loud mouth who doesn't mind stepping on toes, and the one thing he has more than a love of women is a hatred for griffins. Although not a member of the Marines, Ragnar fights along side them as a Combat Specialist. Hex Caster Title: Staff Sergeant. As the magical combat specialist of the S.C.A.R.S. as well as the team's stealth operative, Hex is a unicorn that you don't want to mess with. A graduate of the New Canterlot Institute of Magic, Hex was once a classmate of Twilight Sparkle. But while Twilight went on to become the bearer of the element of Magic, Hex pursued a career with the marines. Rainbow Dash Title: Lieutenant Colonel. The fastest flier in all of Equestria, though not quite as handy in combat as Spitfire. However, despite her care-free and impulsive attitude, she is a quick learner. Rainbow Dash's loyalty is always something that anypony can count on. For some reason, basically everypony is in love with her. She is oblivious to it. Shadowstrike Flank Title: Lance Corporal. Shadowstrike, or Flank, as he prefers, is a master of striking from the unseen. He is the 18th Marine Team's infiltration specialist. He is pitch black all over, including where most ponies have a cutie mark. When asked if he has no special talent, Flank replies, "My talent is being unseen. Think about it." Supreme Aurora Title: Warlock. Arguably the most talented and skilled Adept of the current age, Aurora possesses the ability to utilize black magic in ways other ponies might only dream of. He's witty, smart-arsed, well spoken and intelligent: but not kind, neither. What little compassion he may have had, died when his parents did. Shimmering Honour Title: Sergeant. A platoon leader of pegasi. A strong leader and a skilled fighter in his own right, he is like a father to his men. One of the more noble Marines. Jetstream Title: Corporal. On the outside, Jetstream may appear as a patriotic, kind, though dutiful soldier. However, this is all to cover up his sociopathic interior. With a lack of emotions to 'hinder' him, Jetstream is ruthless on the battlefield: a monster. The one thing about him that may be true, however, is his patriotism. Equestria is the one thing he truly cares about. Nightshade Title: Corporal A changeling/pegasus hybrid who specializes in dogfighting. Caught and used by a group of rogue unicorns to test magic on, so she has a bit of a grudge against their kind. She can only change her color (perhaps go all chameleon), but can't change form. Pinpoint Title: Lance Corporal. A pegasus sniper with an eidetic memory, Pinpoint is a deathly silent mare who rarely speaks... unless she's drunk, in which case she never shuts up. Although she is highly attractive, she never responds to propositions from stallions. Mares, however, are a different story... Autumn Skies Title: Private First Class. An orange pegasus with a leaf for a cutie mark, Autumn is one of those rare ponies who is not on the Thunder for personal gain. In fact, she'd rather not be there at all! But, for reasons that are her own, she remains aboard the Thunder and fulfills the role of Scout Team Member for the Marines. Spitfire Title: Colonel. While Spitfire is considered by some to be a spatial thinking genius, she does not, however, sit behind the curtain giving orders. When battle comes, she's the first to throw herself in it, never asking her troops to do more than her. Technically still a Sea Angel (Wonderbolt), she can kick more flank than anyone. Sea Sabre Title: Sergeant Major. The highest rank NCO among the Thunder's Marines, Sea Sabre is a fierce fighter and impeccable strategist. Having spent most of her career in the Guard, Sabre transferred aboard due to the need for experienced troops who were trusted by Quartermaster Armor and Princess Luna. Sea Sabre met those criteria. Although some look down on her for not coming from the officer ranks, Sabre has earned the respect of her colleagues, most of whom would follow her to their deaths. And some certainly will. Midnight Storm Title: Corporal. Midnight Storm is an explosives expert working with the Marines. She serves under Shimmering Honor, but she seem to want more than just a leader/follower relationship. Silver Strider Title: Master Sergeant. As the overseer of S.C.A.R.S., Silver is both a mentor and a father figure to his team. Having moved up the ranks quite quickly during his prime, Silver became disheartened with his life of killing. He retired to Pony Island to live his life in peace. However, he accepted an offer from Shining to oversee the S.C.A.R.S. He is very warmhearted, and often leads his team in 'moral training'. By playing Roleplaying games with them. Misty Title: Chief Lookout. Griffin, attentive lookout assigned to the crow's nest, or 'griffin's nest' as she calls it. However, when trouble calls, she is more than capable of kicking its ass, being a dogfighter in her own right. Lilly Title: Corporal. Lilly is the Zebra medic for the S.C.A.R.S. Although she is a talkative companion, Lilly rarely speaks of her past. What ponies have observed, however, is that this mare might be a Special Forces operative, but she rarely kills. She prefers to patch cuts up rather than apply the cuts. She is an adept potion maker. Wolf Miorus Title: Master Sergeant. Leader of the Special Combat Assault and Recovery Squad (S.C.A.R.S.), Wolf is a blue earth pony who is extremely loyal to Princess Luna and the Marines. Quite the do-gooder, Wolf is known for both his impeccable combat record and his impressive leadership abilities. Myrinna Title: Master Sergeant. A snarky sea-pony unicorn. Also a badass marine (literally, lololol.) Chaotic neutral, though she feels she owes the Nocturnal Thunder something. Marah Phoenix Title: Gunnery Sergeant. The S.C.A.R.S. sniper, Marah is the voice of reason for the team. Often the one to break up fights, Marah makes sure nopony goes to bed angry at their teammates. She is always looking for an adventure, and mares find that the same is true for her love life. Sorry stallions. Raven Star Title: Sergeant. As a Kirin, the product of a Dragon and a pony, Raven is a naturally strong and tough combatant. Add to that the fact that he is pretty much the incarnation of Wolf's anger, and you have one tough dude. Specializing in getting right into his enemy's face and then removing from existence said face, Raven is usually found in the think of any fight. Tricky Title: First Mate Lookout. Tricky is an extremely cheerful pegasus. Like, stupid cheerful. Yeah, she’s a dumb blonde. However, she has a past with the mafia. For some reason. She performs the duties of First Mate Lookout, but is also in charge rigging the sails when that is needed. Location: Deck or Crow’s Nest. Heavy Weight Title: Lance Corporal. Heavy Weight is the 18th Marine Team's heavy weapon specialist. As his name implies, Heavy is quite bulky for a pegasus and often wields weapons that other ponies would be unable to lift, let alone swing or aim. A special forces veteran, Heavy has quite the temper on him... Iron Will Title: Corporal. Iron Will... if he was a badass marine. Sequoia 'Two-Bits' Sapling Title: Corporal. A prankster pony who has a love for heavy weapons. He's always willing to aid a fallen comrade, but often portrays a "Lone-Wolf" attitudeon the field. Spark Splash Gunners Location: Cannon Deck Farsight Title: Lance Corporal. Unicorn sharpshooter, introvert. Exceptionally skilled in this art. He's also decent with a rifle. Very much an introvert: loves focusing on his work. Ace Deus Fenrir Title; Second Mate Master Gunner. The third in command of the ship's guns. Specializes in maintaining, charging, and firing the Big Bertha Requiem Cannon (Biggest on the ship), being a unicorn and capable magical user. Long-lived do to anti-aging magics. Formal, pleasant fellow, but will not hesitate to eliminate threats. Powder Keg Title: First Mate Master Gunner. Minotaur second-in-command of the ship's armament. Good bruiser with fists, bad sword-fighter, but very fucking strong. Nice if you do your job, does not like slackers or hotheads, however he is a pretty fun guy to drink and play cards with and Treats his crew as his family. Generally a good person. Mahu Grey Shadow Title: Gunner. Changeling gunner put in charge of one of the bow Requiem Cannons. (second below the top). A nice guy, though don't piss him off. Shadow is an outcast from Changeling society. He really likes ponies, but the hatred he bears for his fellow Changelings is mutual. Decent shot. Location: Cannon Deck.01 Sunset Shimmer Arkane Vander Title: Gunner. A standard gunner of the Nocturnal, though a decent sword-fighter. A unique unicorn in the fact that his horn is currently cut in half, rendering him unable to use magic, or at least not with control. Nick Wallbreaker Willow Title: Master Gunner. A pegasus vampony with a diverse range of talents. Emotional, though quick on her hooves, she eventually made her way to this rank. Her skill in alchemy could prove invaluable for modifying the ship's powder storage for more effective use. Unfortunately, being a vampony, her usefulness during the day is limited. Doctors Location: Medical Ward Dr. Fluttershy Title: Doctor. Proving to be a quick study, Fluttershy earned her medical license in under four years. When Twilight Sparkle moved to Pony Island from New Canterlot, she quickly became friends with her. On the side, she takes care of other animals, and could very well pass as a licensed vet. Cannot fly easily due to an injury involving her wing when she was younger. Dr. Zeta Title: Assistant Doctor. A half-pony, half zebra hybrid specializing in potion making, including medical potion making. Bit of a Jekyll, Hyde char thanks to being possessed by an ancient spirit called The Conqueror. Most of the time he can keep his 'evil' side under control, however. Sometimes serves as a tactical aid to command. Engineering Location: Engine Rooms Bronze Gear Title: Engineer. A unicorn mare with a lack of social strength but such a prowess in engineering that her peers respect her to the max. Her little time with the crew and loads of time with her personal projects may have caused a rift between her and the rest of the department though. Ratchet Title: Chief Engineer. A unicorn stallion with a specialty in weapon making. He assigns the engineering department tasks and keeps nocturnal flying with his extensive unit management and willingness to get dirty, if needs be. Passed through officer school with flying colours. Solder Title: Chief Inventor. Even though this pony is head of Inventing new weapons. As his department falls under the categorization of Engineering, Solder must follow the orders of Ratchet. His concern for his team mates is hidden by his harsh command and his past. Steel Wing Title: Battle Engineer. Her experience in battle alongside her engineering knowledge makes her a well needed engineer. She's often sent out into the field with any engineering tasks more so than any others from the department. Her sassy attitude and playful personality is in a massive contrast to the rest of the department and her innuendos and jokes are said to be wasted there... or so they believe. Science Department Location: Science Lab. Cracked Flask Title: Ammunitons Master. A standoffish unicorn, Cracked Flask specializes in producing highly effective ammunition. Although some see him as a snob, those who know him see him as a warm and caring pony. Crystal Shard Title: Chief Science Officer. Crystal Shard is the mastermind behind the Nocturnal Thunder's crystal systems which power the engines and weapons aboard the ship. A creative genius, Crystal is known not only for his love of science and technology, but also for his general disdain for any who disagree with him. Even though he is slightly sociopathic, he is an invaluable asset aboard the Thunder. He commonly resides in the bowels of the ship with his lab equipment, but can be found aboard the command deck during combat operations. Science Starter Title: First Mate Science Officer. As First Mate to the insane Crystal Shard, Science has quite a bit to deal with. A unicorn with a sense of humor, Science works closely with the Science Department, while the Chief is more of a loner. He is quite skilled at oratory as well as scientific endeavors, and would probably make an excellent teacher. Heroic Flame Title: Medical Specialist. The earth pony medical research specialist, Heroic is the daughter of a nurse and a pyromaniac. Her morals may be a bit skewed, as she has a tendency to solve her problems using violence or fire if her words fail, but this scientist is a kind and gentle creature at her core. A gentle creature with a knack for setting ponies on fire. She specializes in medicine and repairing the medical equipment aboard. Navigators Location: Command Room Gleaming Cutlass Title: Sailing Master, First Mate Navigator. Trickster, snarky, sword-fighting one-eyed pegasus. Though not as good at Twilight when it comes to long-range navigation, he is a good tactical/spatial thinker and can see the ship's course through any battle. Joker Longsword Title: First Mate Helmspony. Rellying heavily on his years of training and helming during his years with the Migrant Fleet, Joker is renowned by many as the best Helmspony to date. He's snarky, flirty and seen by most as a bother: but his tactical skill from the helm or out in the field is something else. Shining Dawn Title: Night Navigator, Third Mate Navigator. The fourth navigator and unicorn. A mercenary hired for his skills as reading the night skies, only second to Luna in that regard. Therefore, he specializes at navigating during the evening hours. Shadow Fire Title: Second Mate Navigator. The third-ranked navigator on the ship. Shadow Fire is a cynical, grouchy, though deep-down, caring unicorn who can hold his own in combat. He double-checks the work of both Twilight and Gleaming Cutlass. Twilight Sparkle Title: Chief Navigator. The same Twilight as in the show. With her sidekick, Spike, and her band of friends, she will serve Princess Luna to the best of her abilities. Guardians Location: By Luna's side Guardian 1 Guardian 2